


Just Me and You

by Aranee, justafei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Figure Skater Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Fluff, Free Skate (Figure Skating), Gamer Byun Baekhyun, Happy Ending, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, No Angst, Self-Indulgent, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranee/pseuds/Aranee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafei/pseuds/justafei
Summary: Yixing invites his gamer boyfriend to watch him skate. Baekhyun may struggle to keep his attention on things other than gaming, but damn does Yixing captivate him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: EXO on Ice Round 1





	Just Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EXO On Ice Fest, prompt EOI40.
> 
> Hello~ Thank you for clicking on this fic ^_^ I hope that this soft drabble will bring some holiday warmth into your day <3 XOXO to the hardworking mods of this fest, the dear prompter, and all the wonderful readers! Happy reading :)
> 
> For this fic, please enable creator's style as we use a work skin for the transitions <3

“See, and that is why I always say that AD Soraka is the only valid Soraka.” Baekhyun laughs cheerfully as he watches the enemy team’s Nexus burst into thousands of pieces, signaling his victory. “Everytime I do this, I wish I had time to play All Random All Mid more often. It makes me think of the old times when we were playing ARAMs on the normal 5v5 map and adhering to the rules was a gentleman’s agreement. Good times.” His gaze wanders far away, reminiscing for just a few seconds. Soon enough he is clicking through his rune pages and character skins idly, chattering without real purpose as well as responding to some of the comments scrolling by.

“Anyway, thank you so much for tuning in for all or part of this stream, everyone.” Baekhyun waves cutely at the camera. “This was such an amazing cause, and I’m so happy I could do something charitable for the holidays!” He pauses for just a moment to read some more of the never-ending stream of comments pouring in from hundreds of thousands of viewers. “Eric asked if I have any Christmas plans. I’m going to eat a ton of food and play a ton of League.” Baekhyun smirks. “Thank you to everyone who donated today, you have helped change these children’s lives forever. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and happy holidays with your friends and loved ones.” Baekhyun beams at his screen. “So long! I’ll see you all very soon.” 

And with that, he ends the stream. 14 hours, 8 minutes, 43 seconds. Baekhyun plucks the reindeer hat off his head and rumples his hair up. He rolls his aching shoulders and back a few times, then glances at the clock. It’s almost 10:00 p.m. He stifles a yawn behind his hand, then stands up and stretches out his aching back. The night is still young, and Baekhyun has a few other plans up his sleeve.

The multicolored Christmas lights, which are strung up around the entrance of the ice rink, are turned on when he gets there, and the door is unlocked, but the rest of the building is dark. Baekhyun tentatively takes a few steps towards the stadium doors, where the emergency lights that are on at all times give off some illumination, but there is nobody to be seen out on the empty sheet of perfectly smooth ice. The professional gamer bites the inside of his cheek in confusion, then jumps half a meter into the air when a pair of arms slip around his waist and draw him back into a strong chest. 

“GAH!” The person behind him chuckles affectionately and pulls him closer. Baekhyun relaxes when he recognizes the scent of mandarin oranges and cotton that surrounds him. Soft lips brush Baekhyun’s cheek gently, causing him to smile and giggle. 

“圣诞节快乐，宝贝，” his boyfriend murmurs into his ear. Baekhyun turns around to see the handsome face of Zhang Yixing staring at him. 

“Merry Christmas to you, too,” Baekhyun leans into the hug shyly. “Last I checked, Halloween was three months ago.” 

“Wanted to surprise you,” Yixing chuckles. 

“Where were you hiding?” 

“Behind the tree.” Baekhyun follows Yixing’s finger to the big Christmas tree in the corner of the lobby, decorated with pretty ornaments and tinsel wreaths. 

“Ohhh, of course. The tree.” Baekhyun smiles. “Why didn’t I think of that?” 

“How was your holiday stream?” Yixing asks, pulling Baekhyun to sit down next to him on one of the benches in the lobby. 

“It was great! We raised a ton of money for charity, and I had a few really great plays.” Baekhyun launches into a description of how he ganked a completely clueless Darius on the Top Lane and won the game for his team that moment while Yixing bends over to tie his skates. “It was so tiring to stream so long, but it was a great opportunity. I might do something like this next year as well. Did you watch any of it?” 

“A little in the middle,” Yixing nods. “I watch, uhhh, when Canna join you for match and you fail playing AD and Support together.” 

“Oh, yeah, wasn’t that great?” Baekhyun chuckles. “Canna just joined recently, and I assure you, his Top is a lot better than his Support. It’s really been a long time since I messed around like tonight. I notice every time just how much I love playing Mid whenever I do something like this.” 

“Yes,” Yixing muses, straightening back up. “Always love watching you play.” He leans forward to give Baekhyun a chaste kiss that has him blushing bright red. 

“And, uhh.” The gamer loses his train of thought; the heat of Yixing’s lips against his still burning vividly at the forefront of his mind. “I love watching you skate.” 

“That is why you are here.” Yixing stands up and holds out his hand to Baekhyun. “Shall we?” 

“Woahhh,” Baekhyun murmurs when they step into the darkened stadium together. “Looks so different at night.” 

“Yes. This is how we perform at shows,” Yixing explains. “Just also have a spotlight. A little scary and very different from competitions.” 

“Give me a show then, baby,” Baekhyun flirts. His heart skips a beat when he has to look up in order to see Yixing smile at him. As if he wasn’t perfect enough, Yixing is extra tall, extremely adept, and breathtakingly gorgeous in his skates. He steps onto the ice on one foot, looking more comfortable balancing on a 1.5 millimeter steel blade than walking on solid land, then holds his arms out. “Come on.” 

“Where am I going?” Baekhyun laughs nervously and steps onto the plastic threshold that surrounds the rink. 

“Penalty box,” Yixing explains. “More interesting than bleachers.” 

“Xing, I’m not sure if--ahh!” Baekhyun clings onto his boyfriend’s shoulder for dear life and wraps his legs around Yixing’s waist as the skater scoops him up and glides towards the penalty box benches. 

“Trust me,” Yixing laughs. “You are not heavy at all.” 

“That’s not the problem,” Baekhyun mutters, feeling himself grow warm from their proximity. All that gaming and lack of consistent face-to-face socialization really takes its toll. Add a national and world-renowned Chinese figure skater that happens to be Extremely Fucking Cute into the equation, and Baekhyun is practically rendered incoherent every time they manage to find time in their respectively very busy schedules to go on a date together.

“So,” Yixing begins when Baekhyun has been seated atop the barriers. “What do you want see?” He drapes his Team China jacket over Baekhyun’s shoulders, leaving himself in all black practice attire. Hot. 

“Your League of Legends short program,” Baekhyun murmurs. “It’s so fucking crazy.” 

“I need to warm up first, but okay.” Yixing smiles and wiggles backwards away from him. Baekhyun twiddles his fingers. 

“So long, hottie.” The figure skater is gone in an instant, picking up speed with just a few deep strokes. Baekhyun watches him with rapt attention, swinging his legs absentmindedly as Yixing zooms past him at slightly terrifying speeds. 

“Wait, this is a warm-up?” Baekhyun calls when Yixing lands this massive jump-spinny thing in front of him, sending a gust of wind flying past the gamer. 

“Yes,” Yixing affirms over his shoulder. 

“Looks like a performance to me,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath. He can’t take his eyes off of Yixing as the skater turns backward, then hurls himself into another high jump. He’s just a blur in the air before he lands with a spray of ice chips and a flourish of arms, one leg extended behind him, creating the most gorgeous line with his body. Baekhyun swallows hard, and his heart constricts. Yixing is always beautiful in the countless selcas and videos that he sends Baekhyun everyday, and on the rare occasion when they get to spend a few precious hours together. But here, in his element, doing what he does best, Zhang Yixing is absolutely breathtaking. He skates like he is an extension of the ice; long, white lines show up one by one on the smooth surface as he holds every position with control and poise. Yixing’s hair flies away from his face, and when Baekhyun catches a glimpse of his expression, his boyfriend looks like he’s floating on pure euphoria--bright, eager eyes, and a huge smile on his face. The skater stops in front of him, sending snow flying upwards to graze the soles of Baekhyun’s shoes. 

“I’m ready.” 

“Oh.” Baekhyun blinks. “I… uh, I already got carried away watching your warm-up. My warm-ups are never that interesting.” 

“Really?” Yixing muses, running a hand through his wind-tousled hair. “Just a few jumps and spins. Is better with choreography.” 

“I’m sure,” Baekhyun murmurs. “I’m ready when you are.” Yixing skates over to the music box to plug his phone into the aux cord. He sets the music to repeat, then scrolls to the end of the song to give himself time to shake his legs out and get in position. 

“Fighting,” Baekhyun claps his hands, making the sound echo loudly around the stadium. The music starts, and Yixing’s eyes promptly seek him out, vying for attention right from the start. There’s a daredevil-like smirk sitting on Yixing’s lips, one that makes Baekhyun’s throat turn dry. Only someone with lots of power and passion could keep up with this track; Yixing does it effortlessly, losing himself in the performance as if he doesn’t have to spare a second thought about technique. He brings Baekhyun’s favorite game to life with incredible jumps, dizzyingly fast spins, and a hint of suave cheekiness that enthralls Baekhyun. The charisma; the vitality; the athleticism. Yixing is excellence in its purest, most refined form.

“That was incredible,” Baekhyun breathes when Yixing finishes, chest heaving up and down from exertion, but with the brightest smile on his face. He claps loudly and blows Yixing a big kiss. 

“Did you like it?” he asks, gliding back to Baekhyun and clasping his hand. 

“Of course,” Baekhyun beams at him. “I always love watching you skate.” 

“Oh,” Yixing’s eyes shine at the high praise. “Thank you, baobei.” He brings Baekhyun’s hand up to his lips to leave an affectionate kiss on the back of it. “I am glad you could come tonight,” he murmurs. “It is the holidays, we should spend time together.” He sounds a little melancholic, and Baekhyun’s heart aches. 

“I’m so happy,” he murmurs as Yixing taps his toe pick into the ice absentmindedly. “Xing, don’t be like this on Christmas Eve,” he teases, poking his index finger into the side of Yixing’s cheek where his dimple usually shows up. “I don’t like sad things.” 

“Not sad,” Yixing reassures him immediately, standing on his toes to push himself up to sit on the barrier next to Baekhyun. Both of them stare out at the darkened rink. “But I spend a lot of time training. That is why I am here, in Korea. To train.” 

“But then you met me.” 

“Yes, exactly.” Yixing’s arm encircles Baekhyun’s waist as the gamer tips his head against Yixing’s shoulder. “So I should… spend time with you. Instead, I just training. Don’t have time.” 

“Are you blaming yourself?” Baekhyun's laugh sounds like wind chimes. “For not taking care of me?” 

“A little.” Yixing rests his cheek on the top of Baekhyun’s head. “I know you understand, because you, too. All the time train. But sometimes…” Yixing trails off frustratedly as his limited vocabulary fails him. “Relationships are hard.” He settles on that. Baekhyun’s shout of amusement echoes around the empty stadium. 

“Tell me about it,” Baekhyun giggles, looking up at Yixing’s thoughtful expression. “But you said it yourself. I have my schedule, and you have yours. We can both understand that.” Yixing’s hand squeezes Baekhyun’s while the gamer chats nonchalantly. “You chase your dreams, and I chase mine. But along the way, both of us have each other. Besides,” Baekhyun clears his throat, and his voice softens, “whenever I watch you skate, I always feel like I gain back all that time we spend away from each other.” Yixing’s brows furrow together. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“I can see where all those hours of training go,” Baekhyun murmurs. “I don’t watch a lot of skating, but I know unparalleled skill when I see it. It’s what separates the great gamers from the best gamers.” Baekhyun nudges his boyfriend. “And you’re one of the best skaters in the world, aren’t you?” 

“Mmm.” Yixing presses his lips together and shrugs modestly. 

“The time that we spend apart from each other isn’t wasted at all,” Baekhyun says wistfully. “When I watch you, I always lose myself in your performance. You’re one of the few people I’ve ever watched who make me feel like that. I can see you really love being out there, even if you’re just performing for one person.”

“One special person,” Yixing insists. Baekhyun looks up at him, shy when Yixing leans in to kiss him. The skater’s lips are cold, but his presence is warm, and Baekhyun lets it engulf him as if he’s being wrapped in a blanket. When they pull back, Baekhyun leaves a small kiss on the tip of Yixing’s nose, making him blink. 

“You’re pretty damn special, too, babe.” 

“Are you tired?” Yixing inquires while he takes his skates off. He’d skated his free program, then improvised to a few Christmas carols just for fun while Baekhyun clapped and sang along. Now, Baekhyun leans against his side and lets his head drop onto Yixing’s shoulder.

“A little,” Baekhyun admits, stifling a yawn. “The stream was really long.” Yixing hums in understanding and brushes his hand against Baekhyun’s thin cheek. 

“Baekkie,” Yixing murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss on Baekhyun’s temple. “Do you want stay over tonight?” 

“Huh?” This gets Baekhyun’s attention instantly. “I--uhh--I don’t--if it’s too much of a hassle--” 

“You can,” Yixing says earnestly. “My apartment just down the street, iscloser. And you tired.” His voice softens. “Stay with me for Christmas.” What is Baekhyun supposed to say to that? Yixing looks at him so tenderly, full of affection for his gamer. Baekhyun melts like a marshmallow dropped into hot cocoa. 

“Okay,” he agrees. Yixing picks up his skating bag, slings it over one shoulder, and holds his hand out to Baekhyun. 

“Let’s go.” Both of them shiver as the freezing cold air hits them outside. 

“It’s colder outside than in a freaking ice rink,” Baekhyun grumbles. Yixing drapes an arm around him for the walk. It’s relatively short--much faster than if Baekhyun had to get back home--but they’re still chilled to the bone by the time Yixing unlocks the door and they both tumble into his wonderfully warm apartment. Lulu and Luobo meow from somewhere in the room at the sound of Yixing’s footsteps. 

“Kitties,” Baekhyun murmurs sleepily. Yixing chuckles and unwinds his scarf to hang it on the coat tree. 

“Yes, they will try sleep on face.” 

“Great.” Baekhyun holds his arms out petulantly; drowsiness always makes him clingy. Luckily, Yixing is more than happy to oblige, pulling Baekhyun into a tight, warm hug and stroking his hair off of his forehead. “My Christmas present,” Yixing sighs happily. “You.” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun blinks happily at him. “Merry Christmas, Xing.” His boyfriend leans down to kiss him, long and sweet. Baekhyun is too sleepy to even blush. He just clings onto Yixing and kisses him back, a little sloppy and inexperienced, but with all the sentiment. 

“Merry Christmas,” Yixing murmurs. “Let’s go to bed. You look so tired, baobei.” 

“Are we…” Baekhyun trails off shyly, focusing on a furry face that appears from around the corner. “Umm.” Yixing chuckles and strokes his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumb.

“Maybe save for Christmas morning,” he whispers in Baekhyun’s ear, causing him to turn his face into Yixing’s shoulder bashfully. “Right now is sleep. Hello, baobei,” Yixing croons as Luobo brushes up against his ankle. “Be nice to my other baobei.” 

“Awww,” Baekhyun’s ears turn bright red. “Xing, you sap.” 

“Come on.” Yixing shuffles through the messy apartment with Baekhyun still clinging onto him. With some coaxing, a few kisses, and many more moments of shyness, he gets Baekhyun to brush his teeth and accept a borrowed set of clothes as makeshift pajamas. Lulu and Luobo have already decided to take up one half of Yixing’s bed, so the skater sighs and adjusts his pillows, then beckons to Baekhyun invitingly. 

“Ohhhh,” Baekhyun groans in relief when he finally gets under warm covers and his head hits the soft pillow. “My favorite place in the whole world.” 

“Me?” Yixing questions, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and pulling him close. Baekhyun’s eyes shoot open in mild panic. 

“Hhhh--yeah, your arms.” Totally his first thought. Yixing presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“Did you enjoy watching skating?” 

“Hell yeah,” Baekhyun murmurs. “You’re… so fucking gorgeous.” 

“I hope you can come watch again soon,” Yixing whispers. Baekhyun smiles right before he falls asleep in his boyfriend’s warm embrace. 

“Me, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Baekhyun and Yixing are so, so sweet to each other <3 There is a whole ongoing AU from which this oneshot was derived, hopefully some of you will find it intriguing when author reveals happen ;) in fact, I claimed this prompt because it sounded so similar to what I was writing.  
> Everyone, I hope you have a Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Stay warm and safe :) Enjoy the fest and the other author's fics submitted for it!


End file.
